College Life
by isthereajorohere
Summary: A series of connected one shots looking at the lives of all the characters together at college. Human AU. Feel free to send in and request/suggestions that you may have:)


**Hey, so this is going to be a series of connected one-shots involving the main characters from the series:)**

**Important to note this is a human AU with all the characters in college together so, obviously, the war never happened:)**

Stanley

The thing about John's apartment was that we always seemed to hang out there for some reason. We all had our own places, Marina and Maren share a place and Joe, Sam and I have our own little loft, but John had inherited his place from his grandfather and it was huge. It was originally a run down warehouse, kind of disgusting to look at, but John was so determined to make the place his own little home. He always said he wanted to renovate the place so he could have more room, but if you ask me i think he did it to get out of sharing a dorm with me. Apparently i made too much 'noise'. Not that I can blame him though, when you have looks like mine girls tend to throw themselves at you and well where else am i meant to bring them? The six of us all have our own keys to his apartment, John hates that because we always just barge in on him apparently. If you ask me the guy should be thankful he has people who actually want to hang out with him especially handsome people like myself.

"Knock, knock, knock," I say loudly, "I'm entering the room."

I've made sure to always announce myself before entering any room where Sarah and John could possibly be alone together. They've been dating for like a year but they act like a married couple and I've made the mistake of not knocking before entering a room with those two. Definitely not a sight I ever want to see again.

" You can come in Stan," I hear John scoff, "and that was one time, you don't have to announce yourself coming in every time!"

As I walk in I notice Maren and Sam are both sitting playing some video game while John is on his phone, from the dumb look on his face he is probably texting Sarah.

"Look, John, as much as i love to see Sarah half naked," I begin as he shoots me a glare, " I don't particularly like to you the same way"

Maren and Sam laugh as John continues to stare at me.

" Where is Sarah anyway? I know Joe and Marina are at the library like the nerds they are." I laugh at my own joke, both Maren and Sam too engrossed in their game.

"She's out picking some assignments because neither of these two," John nods towards the two on the couch staring at their game, "could be bothered to get out of my apartment"

"John its the new Call of Duty, what do you expect us to do," replies Maren.

"Exactly! It's my game so why cant I play it," John argues.

"Shut up John theres only two controllers."

"Wait, wait, wait," I say as I begin to realise the situation, "You have the new Call of Duty and you didn't tell me?!"

"If i had known everyone would take over my game I wouldn't have told anyone," He mumbles.

Just then Sarah walks in with a bag full of books, her hair is soaking wet from the rain as she takes of her coat. She dumps everything on the kitchen counter and gives John a quick peck on the lips. Ugh they are so perfect together it makes me sick.

"Stan, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Well I'm here to see my favourite girl obviously," I say, winking at her just to annoy John.

She rolls her eyes and says, " I mean don't you have a lecture at this time with Maren?"

Maren looks up to me for the first time since i walked into the room.

"Shit," we both say in unison as she drops her controller and we both head out in a rush to our class.

Maren and I have had an on-off relationship for a while now, currently we are on a 'break' as she calls it. We both have our tempers so we clash at times but since we have the same group of friends there aren't too many bad feelings when we do break up. But its been different this time. We had this huge fight and broke up and things haven't really been the same since. Neither of us talk about it and its kind of just the elephant in the room when we are together, both of us are too stubborn to talk about it though. All I know is that I miss her, I want to get her back but I'm just not sure how.

Marina

"Knock, knock, knock," shouts Joe before he enters the apartment, ever since the incident with Stanley walking in on John and Sarah its become a bit of a running joke just so we can annoy John.

Just like always from inside we hear John curse shouting about how it was "one time". Joe and I laugh, it never gets old. We have been together for only a couple of weeks but we have been friends for years, I want to take it slow in case it ended badly. Breaking up is hard enough but I'd hate to lose my friend in the process.

Sarah is sitting at the counter in the kitchen flicking through images on her camera, she has a big assignment deadline coming up and has been working with her camera a lot more lately. I've known her since i was just a kid and trust me when I say, she doesn't have to worry about any assignment involving a camera. John is sitting with her in the kitchen throwing a ball at the ceiling, I wish I could say he is as on top of his work as Sarah is. Sam is fidgeting with a screw driver beside John's game console.

"Sam, what did you do?" I ask nervously.

"I may or may not have broken John's Xbox..." he nervously replies. John and Sarah seem to be holding back a smile as he says this.

"Eh, Sam what is a screw driver going to do exactly?" asks Joseph skeptically.

"Look all I know is John is going to kill me if I don't fix this, Im trying everything here!" Sam is clearly worried and seems to be pressing every button he sees, again I see John and Sarah stifling back a laugh. I look suspiciously back to Sam wondering what exactly is going on. Joseph goes over to help Sam who is sitting on the floor looking confused.

"Ehm Sam?" I hear Joe say.

"Look if your not going to help-"

"Sam," Joe interrupts, "You do realise its not plugged in right?"

Sam slowly stands up and cautiously goes around to see the back the TV. His mouth forms into a large 'o'.

"John I'm going to kill you!" He shouts as he glares at John.

Sarah and John erupt in laughter as Sam begins to chase John across the room. Joe comes over to me laughing and kisses me on the cheek. John is being chased by Sam, Sarah is engrossed in her camera work and Joseph is next to me. They may not be perfect but i love them

**Please review and feel free to suggest anything that comes to mind:)**


End file.
